mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-25325059-20140913212306/@comment-24740605-20140913225804
I'm personally not a fan of Tatsuya x Miyuki even though I know their characters, circumstances, personality, and backstory is entirely set up that way. I can even understand why people ship Tatsuya x Miyuki and don't intend this post to flame you in any way (those are reserved for Tatsuya x Mayumi shippers, who are crazy imo). That being said, I don't really support Miyuki with Tatsuya. It'll be even more massive if I wrote every single reason, so I'll only list counterpoints. 1. Beauty - "Miyuki is said to be the most beautiful girl in Mahouka." Not necessarily...you're forgetting Lina who was said to be her rival even in appearance. And it's hard to rate fictional characters based on their appearance when, from the illustrations, there isn't that much of a difference between Miyuki, Lina, Mayumi, Erika, etc. Haha. 2. Lack of Depth - Every time Miyuki is mentioned, it's about her beauty or her controlling, dependent, and/or obsessed attitude towards her brother. We know nothing else about her personality. When she's not repeating "onii-sama" twenty times in a minute, she's a second away from freezing the room because a girl just ''looked ''at Tatsuya. Her normal attitude is supposedly that of a Yamato nadeshiko variant, but that has even less depth. It's a shame that her backstory with Tatsuya is both deep & complex, but her personality itself is infuriatingly dull, obvious, cliché, and annoying. Also, it doesn't matter ''why ''Miyuki acts this way; she's at an age where her thoughts and not her past should dictate her conscious actions. Excusing Miyuki is like excusing Shippou Takuma for being an arrogant ass. 3. Incest - You're right. Technically, it's not incest if they're not having sex. But it appears that Miyuki is attracted to her brother in a sexual way, given that she wanted to lock lips with him (Volume 6) and her statements that everything she has, including her body, is for her brother. To me, that desire by itself is repulsive. Your statement about divorce is a non sequitur; the lack of commitment on the parts of other couples doesn't excuse incest or incestuous thoughts no matter how committed the people involved are. Happiness is also irrelevant; a lot of people are happy with immoral acts. Humans are different from animals in that we don't go around doing whatever the hell makes us feel good. -- I do understand that Tatsuya's and Miyuki's relationship is a central part of the story. And I really do like Tatsuya's dedication to Miyuki. As you noted, he destroyed an army for her. He channeled his dedication and brotherly love into actions. But seriously, what has Miyuki done for him? She hasn't defied the Yotsuba Family in a meaningful way nor has she truly helped Tatsuya. Yes, Miyuki does chores, but so does Pixie and I'm willing to bet that Honoka would, too. Miyuki is effectively just a prettier, more powerful, Yandere version of Honoka who just happened to benefit from being Tatsuya's younger sister.